Simple Pleasures
by SuperBex
Summary: SP of course! The 'date' from last Thurday's episode that we never saw....


**This is a one-shot set after last Thursdays episode. It picks up immediately where the episode left off; Sam and Phil on CID, with the wine and takeaway menu. Hope you like it, please review! Thanks to Vikki for her help as always!**

* * *

**Simple Pleasures**

Phil poured them both a glass of wine and was surprised to see his hand shaking. He took a deep breath and held Sam's glass out for her. She reached her hand out to the the glass and for a fleeting moment their hands touched. It sent shivers up Phil's arm. He shook his head slightly in an attempt to ignore it, not knowing that it had had the exact same effect on Sam. Phil raised his glass, to make a toast.

"To us! And single life!" he said cheerily.

"To us! And life without Stuart!" she said, letting Phil know that she was over Stuart. Their glasses clinked together and they smiled warmly at each other as they took a sip from their glasses. Phil watched for Sam's reaction, hoping he had bought the right wine. Noticing that, Sam said "It's lovely, thank you." Phil relaxed and grabbed the takeaway menu.

"So," he said, as they sank into two office chairs at Sam's desk, "what d'you want to eat?"

"Oh, i dunno," Sam shrugged, "you pick; you know what's good!"

"Ok." Phil smiled. He picked up the phone and dialed the number of the Thai takeaway. He ordered a long list of dishes Sam couldn't pronounce, let alone recognise. As he spoke Sam watched him. She loved how he looked when he was thinking about something; concentrating; making a decision. She studied every movement of his face. His eyes. Those eyes made her heart melt every time she looked into them...

"Sam?" Phil called, waving a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Samantha!"

Sam snapped out of her trance and smiled at Phil, who was trying really hard not to laugh at her.

"Sorry, I was thinking... about the case." She lied, gesturing towards a random case file.

"Right" Phil smirked, not believing a word.

Sam shook her head, trying to rid her mind of all these thoughts she was getting about Phil. Thoughts she shouldn't have. Although it seemed wrong, Stuart was already completely forgotten.

"So we should probably make a start on this lot" she said, gesturing towards the rather large pile of paperwork again.

"Yeah, why don't we start with that case you were, erm, thinking about" Phil smirked.

"Right" Sam blushed, she never could lie to Phil.

They set to work on the case file; Phil typing as Sam dictated to him. There were no lights on in CID except the small lamp on Sam's desk and they were sat very close. As Phil leant over the keyboard he could feel Sam's soft breath on his neck when she spoke to him. It took all his self control to keep on typing. He was practically holding his breath. Then he was saved just in time. The phone on Sam's desk rang. Sam leant across to pick up the receiver, bringing herself even closer to Phil. She saw him take a deep breath and she loved the effect she was having on him. She kept telling herself it was wrong, so soon after Stuart, but she couldn't help it. As she answered the phone she stood up, smirking at the look on Phil's face.

"Hello?... Ok, thanks." She hung up. She leant down to put the receiver back, teasing Phil even more.

"The food's here" she said, smiling.

"Great! I'm starving! I'll go!" Phil replied, grabbing his wallet.

"Here" Sam said, reaching for her purse.

"Don't be silly; my treat!" Phil said as he all but ran out of CID.

* * *

Phil was back within a couple of minutes with two huge bags of food.

"How much did you order?" Sam laughed.

"What? This is nothing!" Phil laughed back.

"Erm, Phil we don't have any plates"

"Oh, don't we?" Phil said as he pulled two plates out of the bag from which the wine, glasses and menu had come from.

"Oooh, we are prepared today!" Sam teased.

Phil just laughed as he dished them out some food and sat down.

"Cutlery?" Sam asked, waiting for Phil to reach into his magic bag of tricks and pull out some knives and forks. A look of despair came over Phil's face.

"Ahh, so Mr Prepared isn't so prepared after all!" Sam laughed.

"I can't believe i forgot _cutlery!_" Phil said, looking really annoyed. He really wanted that night to be perfect.

"Hey, don't worry" Sam said, placing her hand on Phil's knee subconsciously, "I'll go get some from the canteen." She got up to leave, and as she did so she trailed her fingertips off Phil's knee, once again not realising what she was doing. Phil realised though. And he couldn't believe it. He swallowed hard, calming himself. He could still feel tingle on his knee left by Sam's soft fingertips.

* * *

Sam returned with cutlery and they ate their food, which Sam discovered she actually really liked. They talked about anything and everything, not realising how late it had got with them having done next to none of Sam's paperwork. As they finished off their food, Sam glanced over at the clock on her computer screen and noticed how late it was.

"Bloody hell Phil, it's so late!" Sam exclaimed.

"Is it?" Phil asked before he himself looked at the clock, "oh god, it is late!" he laughed.

"And we did no work!" Sam laughed with him.

"Come on, I'd better drive you home; I think you've had a bit too much wine!" Phil said. Sam put on a mock offended expression as Phil helped her into her coat. Standing behind her, he reached to un-tuck her hair from the top of her coat, his hands brushing her neck as he did so. Sam's heart jumped at his touch.

They shut of the lights and computers and walked out to Phil's car. Phil held the door open for Sam and watched her get in gracefully. She felt his eyes on her and decided to have some fun. She subtly hitched her skirt up her leg a little as she sat down. Phil's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he tried really hard not to grin as he walked around to the driver's side. The was a content silence the whole way as Phil concentrated on the road. Well, he _tried_ to concentrate on the road but he kept catching glimpses of Sam's thigh. He was sure her skirt had ridden up her leg a few more inches and he was certain it wasn't by accident.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of temptation for Phil, they reached Sam's house and he again went round to her side to open the door for her. Sam really struggled to keep the smirk off her face. They walked to her door and Sam pulled her keys out of her bag.

"I'll pick you up in the morning seeing as you don't actually have a car" Phil smiled.

"Thanks Phil. Not just for the lift, I mean the whole evening. I had a really lovely time."

"Yeah so did I. We should do it again some time."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Sam's door swung oped as she turned the key in the lock and Phil opened his mouth to say goodbye. But before any sound could escape his lips, those lips were covered by Sam's in a quick but sweet and loving kiss-goodbye.

"Night Phil" she said, stepping into her house, leaving Phil stood on her doorstep.

"Night Sam" he whispered into the darkness.

* * *

**Please review! Bex x **


End file.
